The present application relates generally to footcare products and methods for caring for human feet. More specifically, it relates to footcare products and methods for removing calluses, corns and the like from human feet. Most specifically, it relates to stationary footcare products and methods for removing calluses, corns and the like from human feet while the human is standing on a surface, such as, a shower floor and applying an abrasive surface to the human foot.
It is known that skin built upon the foot such as calluses and corns are a recurring problem to human feet having been subjected to prolonged friction and pressure. Currently available treatments such as medicated pads and other devices for the removal of such hardenings of skin have been found not to provide prompt or adequate relief to the feet.
One particular prior art design for removing dead skin, calluses and other formations from the foot and stimulate its blood circulation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,914 to Keyser. This particular patent discloses an elongated bar having an abraded surface and a smooth surface. In use, the bar is placed horizontally, e.g., on the floor, vis-a-vis the seated user, who places his right foot firmly and supportively on the smooth surface of the bar so that the bar will remain stationary on the floor. The user then draws his left foot across the abraded surface which when drawn with adequately applied pedal pressure across the abraded surface, relieves calluses, corns, dead skin, etc. developed under the foot sole.
While this prior art device was successful in providing some relief for sufferers of foot calluses and corns, using such device has proven difficult or inconvenient for use in the daily routine of an active person. Specifically, the subject device and other currently available treatments for such calluses, etc. such as, for example, a pumice stone have all proven to be difficult to use in the shower. The abrasive textures has worked well but the convenience of the application to the foot has been considerably inadequate.
Usually, the manufacturers of such products recommend that they be applied to the feet when the feet are wet. Clearly, the quickest and easiest way for a human to obtain wet feet is in the shower or tub along with perhaps soaking the feet in a foot tub. Using the hand applied products of the prior art, standing in the shower on one foot to apply the devices to the other foot was unsafe. Utilization of a tub soak required more time and effort than the average busy person would be willing to invest.
Thus, there is a need for devices and methods for caring for human feet which would allow a human to stand safely in a shower or tub or on another surface while applying an abrasive to the various areas of the feet to remove the dead skin, calluses, corns, etc. as well as to stimulate the blood circulation in the foot. Such devices and methods should work passively and safely to help maintain the human foot by removing dead skin, calluses and corns, etc.
Such devices and methods should smooth the rough skin on the bottom, top, sides and/or in between the toes of the feet. Such devices and methods should reduce calluses and provide general foot maintenance. Such devices and methods should produce a massaging effect to the feet when they are rubbed on this device. Such devices and methods should have non-allergenic properties. Such devices and methods should be operated passively, and "hands-free" by the user. Such devices and methods should assist in the alleviation of foot discomfort due to skin build-up and calluses.